Storm
by QueerasHpWolf
Summary: "It was moments like these, as Justin closed his eyes, that he knew he belonged to Brian Kinney like no one else ever did, the way Michael would only dream of." Brian and Justin try to get warm during a storm. Slash. Please review. First story.


_Hello!_

_This is my first ever Queer as Folk story._

_Please let me know what you think of it. _

* * *

><p>A drum like rumble sound penetrated through the dazed sleep induced mind of Justin Taylor. He woke up in a start; he knew what had woken him. He turned his head to the side and saw lightning light up the night sky as if it was turning on a light switch, and then came another sound like a empty bin racing it way down a rocky road banging.<p>

"Brian." Justin whispered to see if his lover was awake.

Two sounds were only heard. The splash sound of liquid meeting against the hard surfaces of the house and the slight wheezing of Brian's breathing.

"Brian." Justin tried again, this time Justin pushed Brian lightly in the shoulder.

"What?"

"It's raining."

"I can hear that."

"And there's lightning and thunder."

At the particular moment, a long rumble of a drum hummed its way from each size of the house before banging loudly in the middle.

"Yes, I can hear that too."

There was silence for a moment before Brian continued, "anything else you want to tell me that can't wait until morning."

Justin shook his head, he was sure that even though Brian couldn't see him, he had felt Justin shaking his head, "no." He answered, lifting the covers over his shoulder before wiggling his way to Brian's side and seeking his warmth. He smelt like JB, smoke and sex to everyone else but to Justin that was smell of...home.

"Justin."

"Shhh..." Justin whispered, "It's good snuggling weather."

"I am not cuddling with you."

"I didn't say cuddling, I said –"

"I know what you said, they still both mean the same thing."

Justin couldn't help but notice even though Brian was protesting about it; he had still yet to move away. He tried not to smile as he felt Brian's right hand had somehow made it around his body and curled against his hipbone.

It was silent in the room between the two men as they listened to the sounds of the storm, washing away the bad deeds, only to make things look brighter and smell fresher.

"Sunshine."

"Hmmm..." came the reply moments later

"I was thinking-"

"Now, there's a particular dangerous game to play."

Justin knew Brian was glaring at him the best he could.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, I was thinking that it was particularly cool, which in your twinky mind as somehow translated that as a moment of – snuggling."

"What's your point?"

"That it is cool and that we should somehow make ourselves warm"

Justin began to have an idea where this was leading to, "Hmmm..."

"Yes," Brian said as he nudged Justin off him and swung his right leg over the left side of Justin's body.

"I'm still having trouble thinking a way to warm ourselves up then snuggling."

Justin smiled from beneath his eyelashes, as he felt Brian pushed his hard on against his leg, "Oh... I think I'm getting a picture of what you're thinking."

"Good, wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea."

"Yes." Justin breathed as Brian pushed both their erections together.

Justin wrapped his legs around Brian's waist, as he felt for the first time since they had woken up, the slight brush of Brian's lips.

Wrapping his hand around Brian's neck, he bought their lips together. Justin loved when they kissed; they had all kinds of kisses. The best one, he thought, are the ones where they didn't hold back. Their mouths open, tongues clashing, dancing together and their saliva stuck together. A pure messy kiss that left Justin feeling like a dirty slut. His hands went through Brian's hair as Brian played with his nipples. Kissing, licking and nipping before pulling away and blowing cool air onto them, he moaned arching his back slightly as Brian's hand played with one nipple and his mouth on the other.

"Brian." Moaned Justin, his legs moved under his ass and pushed Brian slightly up, making their cock brush against each other. Brian smirked at Justin before trailing his tongue downwards, Justin's cock twitch in anticipation.

Brian bought his hands up and nudged Justin's legs off before kneeling. Shoving the covers down at the end of the bed, Brian pushed on Justin's hip, gently turning him over. Justin moaned out loud, he knew what Brian was going to do and Justin knew it would be a while for Brian allowed him to come.

Brian quickly removed a condom and lube from the drawer before grabbing both sides of Justin's hip and pulling his ass up.

"Spread." At Brian's command, Justin spread his legs and pushed his ass further out, waiting.

Brian uncapped the lube and spread some on his fingers. Massaging one side of Justin's ass pulling the cheeks aside, he placed his finger lightly on the wrinkle hole. Brian watched as it twitched trying to suck Brian's finger in to warmth depths.

Brian ran his finger up and down along Justin's ass a few times, before allowing his finger to breach the first barrier of muscles. Justin moaned, his ass shooting up even further, and he tried to spread his legs further apart. Brian slapped his hand away from his cock with a "Not yet."

"Brian." Justin moaned trying to get Brian to do something, anything at all.

Brian pushed the one finger all the way down his knuckle before wriggling it inside.

"Oh." Justin hummed into the pillow.

Brian pulled his finger out of Justin and returned with two. Again, going down to knuckle and pausing allowing Justin's moans and groans drowned out the rain. Brian pushed the fingers apart, scissors them, stretching Justin for his cock. He put his fingers back together before curling them and he pushed against a bundle of nerves.

Justin shot up; his flush face pushed back against his shoulder, his mouth open producing sounds at the ceiling and was music to Brian's ears. His hands clutched in the sheets. His knuckles were white for gripping to hard. His hand once again slapped away from cock. Justin moaned in frustration. He needed some kind of friction on his cock – anything at all.

Brian uncurled his fingers allowing Justin to relax for a moment, Brian saw the moment Justin had relaxed and when he did he curled his fingers again, Justin moaned out loud again. Biting his lip hard, Justin started rocking forward and back on Brian's fingers. Justin hummed in delight as his rocking started getting faster and getting some kind of satisfying pleasure out of it.

Brian removed his fingers and Justin groaned in frustration again.

"Brian," Justin growled "Let me come."

"Not yet," responded Brian, "I can still feel the cold."

Brian moved, so he was staring at Justin's bubble butt, he started massaging Justin's ass cheeks together, he pulled them apart and spat on his hole before massaging them together again, Justin moaned. He spat on his hole again, letting his finger brush against his hole.

"Brian, for the love of God – Oh!"

Justin head shot up against his shoulders again gasping with his mouth open. Occasionally, a whimpering noise would escape as well as a gibberish word as Brian's tongue worked its way in Justin's ass. Brian pulled Justin's cheeks further away as he drove his tongue further in, fucking his ass faster. In, out, in, out. He would lick the hold before diving back into the delicious ass before him, listening to Justin's moaning.

"Brian... wanna come." Justin gasped

"No," ordered Brian, "not until my cock is inside your tight ass."

Justin groaned, letting his head drop back into his pillow. Brian leant his face against Justin's left ass cheek and his left hand held the other cheek apart. Brian's tongue was licking Justin's hole making it all wet, Brian's index finger slide inside as Brian's tongue flickered the sides of his hole. He could hear the keens of Justin's pleading as stuck another finger into Justin's ass. Brian drove his tongue into Justin as well as he worked the two fingers in and out of Justin.

"Oh...Brian!" as Justin rocked back

Brian pulled back altogether licking his lips, Brian grabbed the condom packet.

"You wanna come?"

Justin nodded, his face smashed into the pillow.

"You gonna come hard for me?"

Justin nodded again

"You want cock inside your ass?"

"Yes," Justin moaned, "Please fuck me. Fuck me hard."

Brian rolled the condom onto his dick and applied some lube before kneeling and grabbing Justin's hips and lifting him onto his cock making them both on their knees.

Justin's moaned as Brian's balls brushed against his ass indicating that all of Brian was inside him, something when he rocked, he was quiet aware of. Brian combed a hand through Justin's hair, pushing his head on Brian's shoulder. It was moments like these, as Justin closed his eyes, that he knew he belonged to Brian Kinney like no one else ever did, the way Michael would only dream of. The slow rock of Brain had them in was irritating the hell out of Justin.

"Brian," whined Justin, "Fuck me hard." Justin went on all fours; he waited only a moment for Brian to mount him. Justin moaned as Brian went straight to setting the pace hardly withdrawing from Justin's ass and hitting the pleasure place within. The pace was set hard and fast. Brian's body hovered above Justin as his hips snapped back and forth.

"Brian." Justin moaned as he felt Brian's hot breath near his ear. He turned his head to the side to receive a kiss. A sloppy one, their tongues danced together, their saliva everywhere, their breaths mingled together as if they were stealing each other oxygen.

"Gonna...come." groaned Justin between breaths and thrusts. Brian braced himself with one hand and the other starting jerking off Justin. Justin couldn't remember how many times he had been like this, Brian's dick hardly withdrawing from his ass and only to come back on his sweet spot, his hand on his cock jerking him and kissing needily.

Justin felt it. The sharp hot sensation crawling up into his balls, making them draw up before the sensation made it towards his cock.

"Come hard for me, baby."

Justin nodded, moaning. He clinched his ass around Brian's cock as he came. Come spurting everywhere, over his legs, arms and on the bed. Clenching his ass harder, trying to milk everything out of Brian's dick.

Justin smiled at the sound of Brian coming. He loves the feel of Brian coming because his cock hardly leaves his ass. Justin collapses yawning, he winced as Brian's soft cock leaves him, and he feels empty again. Justin looks over to the window and smiles, it had stopped raining.

"Perfect timing." Justin muttered, cuddling his pillow.

"Yeah."

Justin doesn't say anything as Brian moves them, so they both facing the left side, the wall. The storm had moved further away, but the lighting was still bright. Bright enough, that it lit up the room and Justin could see their shadows. Brian's arm around Justin's waist and their legs together.

_And he doesn't like cuddling he says, _thought Justin as he falls asleep as Brian's body provided the warmth he loved so much.


End file.
